rwby_oc_crossover_rpfandomcom-20200215-history
John Doe
Description Physical Description In his usual form he is just under 6' tall with jet black hair. Angular features, dark brown eyes. Lithe build and clearly agile from a glance. However there are times where he is not in this form thanks to his semblance. Outfit He wears a professional three piece suit when not on a job, colored black that fades down to gray with a loose black tie, and matching suit pants. If he is on a job though he will wear what he needs to blend in. Colors Dark colors mostly black to make himself harder to see in the dark. Personality He tends to be very secretive, keeping much to himself. However he will participate in a bit of banter when not working, if he's on the job it's all seriousness. If he starts something he will tend to finish it however necessary. He is very prideful of his work, and himself. Relationships Reputation While he may be a figure of anonymity, the name John Doe carries a fair amount of weight in the right circles. A professional at heart with his semblance allowing him to easily perform both undercover work, and less than savory jobs when the Lien speaks. Feared by his enemies because when he is involved Nobody can be trusted. Friends Much more social than his partners Azuen and Glitch he more readily makes friends. * Azuen * Glitch * Auren Goldenvoice * Vale Springwing * Villon * Valkyrie * Lynel Cerulean * Fycon (Though recently the feeling is less mutual) Romance He tries to avoid romantic ties for the time, with Vashta Oculus skulking around he doesn't want to give them any leverage. Weapon(s) The Razor's Edge Two daggers sharpened to mono-filament edges capable of cutting through steel like butter but the blade dulls quickly when used. Dead Silence Two pistols silencers built into them standard the bullets are coated with Teflon to penetrate armor effectively. Semblance and Special Skills Deep Cover After the ALTR program his semblance became Deep Cover, giving him the ability to readily shift his physical form to appear different to those around him. There are limits to these powers but he doesn't let most know that. Deep cover does have an unintended side effect, the longer he stays in a form, the more like it he will become, this is how he's forgotten his own name and face. Brief History John was always another face in the crowd. Adept, and stealing from a young age, he naturally edged towards the less than legal things in life. However, as a mercenary Special Ops, he eventually ended up working with the Vigilante Hot-5hot. After the missions astounding success he was on Vashta Oculus' radar; they brought him in for the ALTR program- as they did Hot-5hot. When he came out he had a new semblance, and knew he needed to escape. Trivia * Gave himself the name John Doe when he began working in Mistral and Atlas * Initially resented Azuen's nature, jokes, flashiness, and over reliance on technology. But as the two worked together he mellowed out more.